


Close Encounters of the Cumpire Kind

by Dibokucres



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibokucres/pseuds/Dibokucres
Summary: This is an erotic audio script.I hope you will also find it at least mildly amusing.The listener stumbles into a remote castle and like all good horror movies encounters a vampire inside. This vampire isn't undead and does not feed on blood. She does have a bit of an issue in communicating exactly what she does want.
Kudos: 4





	Close Encounters of the Cumpire Kind

[Script offer][F4M] Close Encounters of the Cumpire Kind [Monstergirl][Gentle Fdom][Cum Vampire][Hypno][Riding][Rape]

***NOTES***

Human gets lost and arrives at in remote castle in the hills. Encounters cum vampire, basically normal vampire, but not undead and feeds on cum instead of blood. Think succubus but more harmless predator and less death, hell and eternal damnation.  
Vampire girl is mischievous, somewhat out of touch with society, really does not care for any boundaries or consent but is overall gentle.  
Thanks u/SofConMac for improving the start of the script!

(sfx: ) indicates sound effect  
(action) indicates action cue  
[tone] indicates tone I had in mind when writing the line  
[general comments are also indicated between square brackets]  
*emphasis* is indicates with asterisks.

In general feel free to change absolutely everything. Improvisation and changes are highly welcome. Consider this script more as an inspiration than anything else.  
All sound effects are entirely optional. If you'd like me to try to do some editing, just let me know.

*** Start of script ***

(sfx: Thunder and rain)  
(door unlocks, opening)  
Oh, hello there!  
It's been a while since I saw another living soul out here. [referring to the last visitor she had, ages ago]  
Oh, I see. So, you want to enter my castle then?  
[Pause]  
Oh, no, there is no problem. You are most welcome!  
In fact, I'd be delighted if you wanted to come in.  
Yes, it is much warmer inside.  
(sfx: door closes, locks)  
[now indoors, you can keep rain sound quiet in background]  
So, car trouble, huh?  
No wonder. This really is no weather to be driving around in. And on these roads!  
It's a miracle you made it this far.  
And let me guess, your phone doesn't work either?  
[Amused, teasing] When it rains, it pours.  
It's not that surprising, this *is* the middle of nowhere after all.  
Technology hasn't quite caught up around here.  
I also have a phone that doesn't work. Not a lot of people to call, anyway. [=setup for a joke later: she has a working phone, but also a broken one lying in a drawer somewhere, she's referring to her broken phone here]  
Well, tell you what, you can just wait here until the weather clears and we can figure out what to do about the car later.  
Come, join me by the fire, get yourself warm again.  
(sfx: fireplace crackling)  
It will probably take a while until the roads become passable again.  
[Teasing, suggestive] But don't worry, I'm sure I can find us something enjoyable to do to pass the time.  
[Sultry] Mmhmm.  
[Sultry] Two grownups... stuck together in this big, empty castle.  
[Sultry] With just the heat of the fire, to keep us warm.  
[Sultry] Mmm, It's been so very long since I've had a visitor.  
[Sultry] You don't mind that I put on my hand on your knee, do you?  
[Sultry] Aww, you still feel a bit cold.  
[Sultry] I think I know just how to fix that, though.  
[Sultry, seductive] How about... you... let me feed on you?  
[Affronted] What? Don't look at me like that, I'm told you humans really enjoy it.  
[Amused] *Laughter* I forgot how *slow* you can be.  
[Amused] Isn't it obvious? I'm a *vampire*.  
[annoyed] Hey! Don't point that thing at me!  
[annoyed] You humans and your guns.  
[annoyed] Is that any way to treat your hostess? Put it away.  
[frustrated] Oh come on, look at me, do I really look like I would do you harm?  
[binaural tones / reverb effect to indicate that she is hypnotizing, background sound fades away]  
[Soothing] Yes, just look at me.  
Look into my eyes.  
Good. That's it.  
You're safe here.  
Just look into my eyes, you can see I'm not lying.  
I won't hurt you.  
Relax.  
Feel all of your tension flow away.  
Just listen to my voice.  
It feels nice, doesn't it?  
So soothing.  
Everything is fine.  
Pointing a gun at someone is very rude.  
You don't want to point guns at people.  
Lower the gun, human.  
Good.  
~2 seconds~  
Goood.  
Just give it to me.  
You don't need it.  
Good. Good boy.  
[hypnosis effects stop, background sound comes back]  
[prim] You get your toy back when you can behave like a proper adult.  
(sfx: running sounds, hitting a wall) [Human runs up to a wall and hits it]  
[Frustrated] REALLY? Really human? What did I just say about behaving like a proper adult?  
[resigned] Oh come ooon.  
(sfx: footsteps)  
[gentle, trying to calm a panicked animal] Come on human, open your eyes.  
[gentle, trying to calm a panicked animal] You don't have to be afraid of me, I won't hurt you.  
[trying to sound reasonable] Just... don't point a gun at me.  
[Complaining] Those things are so very loud.  
[gentle, trying to calm a panicked animal] How about we just talk for a while then? No feeding.  
[gentle, trying to calm a panicked animal] Let's get off the floor and go sit on the sofa like the two well adjusted adults we both are, okay?  
[Resigned] *sigh*  
Okay, you know what? I will take a scarf and blindfold myself.  
Would that make you feel better?  
It's not like mindless slaves make for very sparkling conversation anyway.  
*sfx: walking, rummaging*  
[Complaining] I'm going to look *ridiculous*, but *somebody* has to be the adult around here.  
But it's been so long since I fe- lt [was going to say fed, corrects to felt with a brief hesitation] a human touch.  
And it's been so long since I had anybody to talk to. It gets lonely. [wistful]  
[Pleased] Aha! Found it!  
(sfx: walking)  
Okay, it's on. You can open your eyes now.  
Why aren't you opening your eyes?  
Oh yes, I can see you well enough with sonar.  
Enough to be able to tell that you're *still* acting like a child.  
[indignant] You don't *trust* that I'm actually blindfolded?  
You *wound* me!  
[Losing patience] Oh fiiiine.  
[Gentle, comforting] I'm going to take your hand and let you feel it, okay?  
Do you feel it? Nice and tight, isn't it?  
Warm? Of course my hand feels warm.  
You humans are really so gullible. You shouldn't believe everything you hear.  
Satisfied?  
Will you *finally* open your eyes now?  
[ binaural tones / reverb on voice to indicate that she is hypnotizing, background sound fades away]  
//induction style of speaking, soft and soothing  
[Pleased]Good boy.  
Keep looking into my eyes.  
I didn't lie to you.  
You know you can trust me completely.  
I never said I wasn't going to take the blindfold *off* again.  
This is *very* reasonable.  
Shh shh, it's ok.  
Don't fight it.  
Let my eyes draw you in.  
Nothing else matters. Just focus on my eyes.  
Can you see all of the different colors?  
Yes. My eyes are absolutely *mesmerizing*, aren't they?  
Just watch the pretty colors.  
Watch them shimmer in the light of the fire.  
It's so soothing. So captivating.  
Relax.  
Let go of everything.  
That's it.  
Good boy.  
Just focus on the beautiful colors.  
Keep looking into my eyes.  
Keep listening to my voice.  
Nothing is wrong.  
Let your thoughts just float away.  
Very good.  
You're doing so well.  
Let your mind become empty.  
Calm.  
Blank.  
Obedient.  
Relax and let go.  
Give in.  
Listen.  
Obey.  
Good.  
[Gentle, but commanding] Now, keep looking into my eyes and stand up.  
Follow me.  
(sfx: walking sounds)  
Sit down next to me.  
[Pleased] Good boy.  
It feels good, following my instructions, doesn't it?  
Yes.  
[A bit more firm for the next lines]  
Now, listen very carefully to my voice.  
You will believe everything I tell you.  
You will do everything I say.  
You will think all of my suggestions are brilliant ideas.  
You will forget everything that happened since I opened the door.  
You remember that you just came in and we sat down.  
Do you understand?  
[Pleased] Good boy.  
[Commanding] Now, wake up.  
(sfx: snap)  
[instantly, hypnosis sounds end and background sound comes back]  
[Badly faking small talk] So yeah, so, some lousy weather, huh?  
[Small pause]  
Say, uhm, what do you think about letting me feed on you?  
[Confused, surprised] What? Did I hypnotize you?  
[Sheepish, trying to see if she could get away it but without much hope] Errrr... No?  
[Frustrated] OH COME ON! I go through all this effort of hypnotizing you, getting you nice and deep, and it doesn't even stick for TEN SECONDS?  
[Frustrated] Do you know how much a hassle it is to come up with these inductions?  
[Frustrated] Trying to come up with all these different ways of saying "I have really pretty eyes, so you should totally just do whatever I tell you"?  
[Self pitying] Yeah, it really *is* terrible.  
[Ranting] But guess what, it doesn't *matter* because *apparently* it's been so long that I fed that I can't even get a simple amnesia suggestion to stick anymore!  
[Whining] Why won't you just let me feed on you?  
Don't you think I'm beautiful?  
I mean, look at my boobs! They're nearly falling out of my gown!  
I thoughts humans liked tits?  
Aren't they nice? They're so plump. So very soft.  
Ahh. I can tell you do like them.  
[Sultry] Imagine how good it would feel, to hold them in your hands.  
Or maybe... you'd rather rest your head between them?  
[Sensual] You can do all of these things... if you would only let me feed on you.  
[exasperated] Why? Why are you being so difficult?  
We've established that my tits are *magnificent*, yes?  
And you do think I'm pretty, don't you?  
Mmm. My eyes are *amazing*, for one.  
[teasing] Why don't you look a little deeper into them?  
[affronted] Oh *relax* human, can't you take a joke?  
[not understanding] But seriously, you can't keep your eyes off of me and your arousal is *painfully* obvious.  
[start normal talking style, transition into exasperated] So why the hell... won't you let. me. feed on you?!  
[frustrated] Ahh whatever, I'm done asking nicely.  
[Firm, commanding] You. Me. Feeding. Now.  
(sfx: brisk walking sound)  
Well? Don't just stand there looking at me like a monkey being shown a card trick! Join me!  
(frustrated groaning)  
[hypnosis sound starts, background sound fades away]  
Come to me human.  
Yes, that's it.  
One foot in front of the other.  
[Talking down, like human is an idiot] Yes, this is how joining someone works.  
Another step closer.  
Very good, keep coming.  
See? Joining someone is not so difficult, is it?  
Good boy.  
[annoyed] Now *behave*!  
[hypnosis sound stops, scenery has shifted to bedroom, so background sound optional]  
Taddaaah! [really proud]  
(sfx: door opening)  
Why yes, it *is* a bed.  
[Insulted] Don't sound so surprised, what kind of backwater rube do you take me for?  
Now take your clothes off.  
(sfx: clothes rustling)  
Yes. *Obviously*. How would I feed on you when we have our clothes on?  
I swear, how you humans managed to procreate so prolifically is a mystery I will never solve.  
[talking as if to an idiot] You take that stiff thing of yours, it's called a cock, yes, and you slide it into this slit here, yes, my pussy, still with me so far?  
And then you spurt your creamy goodness into me and I feed.  
[surprised] Hmmm?  
[Exasperated but happy that he finally gets it] It's a miracle, the human sees the light!  
[Exasperated but happy that he finally gets it] Yes! I want to fuck you!  
[sheepish] Okay. I guess I *can* see how "do you want to have sex with me" could sound better to some people than "can I feed on you"  
[Commanding, and then catching and correcting herself] Now stop standing there and let me feed on you! I mean, let me fuck you!  
Look at you, you're *throbbing*.  
Shhh, no more talking silly human, just shut up and fuck me.  
[Improvisation very welcome]  
Feel my tight pussy clench around your shaft.  
Do you feel how it gently sucks at your cock?  
It feels good, doesn't it?  
And how about when I bounce up and down your shaft, like this?  
Ahh. Your face says it all.  
You've made me work for this.  
I'm going to have you make it up to me.  
I'm going to milk. you. dry.  
Squeeze every. last. drop. out of your balls!  
Your cum belongs to me, human.  
All of it!  
Give me *everything* you have.  
Oh lord!  
Yes, yes! There it is! Give it to me!  
*Shuddering*  
MORE!  
I need it human. I *need* it.  
Spurt all of that delicious cum into me.  
Render unto Caesa-- *the a devolves into moaning*  
Don't hold back. Keep it coming.  
Spurt! Spurt it into me!  
Oh yess *shuddering with pleasure*  
*satisfied sighing*  
[happy, satiated] Ahhhh, that was *amazing*. It's never felt this good before.  
[musing] It seems like conversation is not the only thing mindless slaves are rubbish at.  
[Enjoying, happy and content] Oh how I've missed this.  
You're particularly delicious, you know.  
[Amused] Yeah? You enjoyed it too?  
[I told you so] I *told* you I could find us something enjoyable to do.  
I'll let you rest a bit and then we can go for the second course.  
It's getting late already, I'll call you a mechanic in the morning.  
What? Why are you looking at me like that?  
[Defensive] No, the landline works just fine. I *said* I had *a* phone that did not work.  
[very serious, deadpan] I do. It's not very useful.  
Ahh, but have you considered [hypnosis sounds starts] my counterpoint?  
SLEEP! *snap*  
[hypnosis sound stops]  
*sound of human collapsing on the bed*  
[very proud and self-satisfied] Alriiight. Still got it.


End file.
